nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Criminal Investigation Division (CID)
As of October 20th, 2019, the Criminal Investigation Division '''was effectively dissolved, with it being revealed that the '''State Police Joint Task Force (SPJTF) will replace it to much controversy. ---- All currently active cases will continue to be updated on this page until further notice. Additionally, all CID information on the respective PD pages will remain until further information is revealed. (This page will not be deleted, as it helps people identify who prominent Detectives were.) The Criminal Investigation Division primarily works behind the scenes to uncover and expose some of the most dangerous criminals and gangs. While not an executive branch, the work they do influences the actions of every other executive branch. Description The Captain of the Criminal Investigation Division is [[Olivia Copper|'Olivia Copper']]. There are no longer any ranks in the CID. There are currently fourteen detectives across all departments. These detectives work behind the scenes and sometimes upfront to find the answers to some of the toughest and most frustrating cases in the county. The CID was going to work hand-in-hand with the State Police Joint Task Force (SPJTF) to assign tasks to lower officers who show potential in becoming detectives and official members of the CID until that idea was scrapped at behest of Trooper Kael Soze. Active Cases (Inactive as of 1/26/20) * Bovice Wilkinson and his associates #BoviceWorld * The [[Khloe Brooks|'Khloe Brooks']]/Hedi Saurus '''related kidnappings * [[Payne Real Estate|'''Payne Real Estate]] and stash houses * Finding prominent gun and drug dealers in the city * Pursuing and ending street races * The [[Emergency Medical Services|'EMS']] stalkings (Bailey Jade) * The Doctor and his associates * Sonya Summers and associates * The Nuke Situation * The Butterfly Killer (Cardinalis/Cosette) * Investigating the Russian Mafia and the docks/The Wizard * Researching information updated on The Dark Web * The HOA and its dealings * Dazza Dundee and the conflict between the BBMC and The Fallen MC Solved Cases (As of 1/26/20) * The EMS stalkings (Bailey Jade) - With help from EMS chief Mari Jones, Detective Emily Reinhart managed to find out who the stalker was, a man by the name of Jack Deadwood, there has not been a resolution yet as the man had to be let go. * The HOA and its dealings: Cadet Lance Malton, with help from Assistant Chief Olivia Copper and Captain Thomas Metzger, discovered most of the group's membership and even raided HOA leader Siz Fulker, the investigation is ongoing on the HOA's actions and how much influence they have over the police force and Payne Real Estate. * The Butterfly Killer: The only active case still left after the disbandment. Senior Deputy Ziggy Buggs had been investigating this case since early September 2019, finding 9 victims. Through things such as EMS Paramedic Bambii Byrd being kidnapped by the killer and the changing of names and identities, he persevered. He found out her name is Fae Adaire and she ended up confessing to killing all of those people. Former Members * [[Scarlett Winters|'Scarlett Winters']] - resigned after the restructure * [[Owen Svensen|'Owen Svensen']] - resigned after the restructure, currently unknown if he will rejoin * [[Dante Wolf|'Dante Wolf']]' '- demoted due to extended leave of absence Interested Recruits * Deputy Lauren Forcer - interested because of her work on the [[Daphne Tillamuck|'Daphne Tillamuck']] and Dazza Dundee case, as well as communication with Jessie Skid. She is on a number of cases right now with Detective [[Jenny Hall|'Jenny Hall']]. According to Copper, Lauren is being groomed for CID. * Officer Jordan Steele '- interested because he has a natural investigative instinct which led to the arrest of "'El Chippo" Chips Ahoy the biggest drug bust in city history. Chips successfully appealed the charges on the grounds of an unlawful search warrant, and the drugs from the drug bust were deemed "fruits of the poisonous tree." He is also on good terms with many gang members. * Officer Kira Light - interested because of her work on investigating Payne Real Estate and other cases * Officer Richard Dark '''- has shown interest during '''The Butterfly Killer cases, compiling evidence and organizing a raid on Boris Ivanov, and Bambii Byrd's kidnapping. * Cadet Lance Malton - given the task of investigating the HOA, Malton has developed a rapport with the members of the HOA, and is particularly lenient with their questionable "security" job, even if only to gather more information about the shady business they are suspected of. Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses) Category:Departments